


Hands-on Trial

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Glasses, Multiple Orgasms, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Ruby helps Weiss try out an SDC accessory and things get touchy





	Hands-on Trial

To Weiss's consternation, Ruby remained in front of the mirror in the dorm room, admiring her reflection. She counted down from thirty until finally smacking the back of her partner's head, earning a pained yelped from the girl as she finally turned around. "Ruby," she huffed. "I warned you."

Ruby for her part bit back her immediate response as she rubbed the back of her head. Though she still decided to follow through with sticking her tongue out at her crabby partner. "That's no excuse to hit a girl wearing glasses, Weiss, you bully." She stuck her tongue out again, earning another exasperated sigh but no further domestic abuse. 

"Can you just hurry up with trying those out, Ruby? I'd rather not have my father keep pestering me about his oh-so-important product test." Weiss turned away, crossed her arms and waited (in)patiently for her demand to be met. She added another huff for good measure.

'*Or you could have just not agreed to do this at all*,' Ruby thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. She knew well enough not to voice such opinions aloud, at least while she was still within arm’s reach. Not to mention she *was* intrigued by the prospect for the Schnee Dust Company Spectacle Accessory she was adorned with. 

The black frame of the glasses was metal with supposedly aura-conductive wiring within, developed by scientists hoping to augment the perception abilities of non-Academy-trained soldiers of Atlas. They were a cute enough design that matched her combat outfit, which was the deciding factor for Ruby to help Weiss out guarantee a bonus to her monthly allowance. Not to mention the stipend she'd earn, of course.

Without further ado, Ruby concentrated her aura just short of activating her Semblance, feeling the almost indescribable energy focus into her eyes. Under normal circumstances doing such a thing by instinct let a Huntress see farther than normal. With these glasses, Ruby saw several faint glowing spots on her partner's body. She lowered the frames to compare what she saw without the glasses, switching back and for a few times. Curious, she reached out to the glowing spot on Weiss's nape. She touched against the crescent-shaped glow, hoping Weiss wasn't injured with a bruise.

"Ah~<3!" Weiss jumped and spun around in surprise, rushing her hands to cover the spot that was just touched. "R-ruby, what was that for?" 

Ruby only hummed; her mind set to experiment with this phenomenon. The glow on Weiss's neck disappeared while one on her shoulders glowed brighter. Then there was the fact that her collar bones began to faintly glow as well. 

Ignoring the uncharacteristically sheepish girl, Ruby proceeded to grasp Weiss’s shoulders with both hands, holding the girl firmly to one spot. To her credit, Weiss was frozen and unsure what was going on, watching quietly as Ruby’s fingers moved to trace the glow along the girl’s collar bones. Weiss drew a sharp breath in as she felt Ruby lightly caress her clavicle, seeing her go so far as to dip her fingers through the open portion of her shirt.

Weiss gulped as Ruby inexplicably started to unbutton her shirt and strip her. In fact, she was too bemused to do anything other than relent. The room felt colder now that her skin was exposed, and she was down to her camisole. Ruby moved ahead with some unknown purpose, pressing her thumb and tracing her fingers in certain ways that made Weiss breath quicker and feel warmer yet still tremble. She watched her partner’s silver eyes analyze some unseen think with an oddly commanding focus, leaving Weiss at odds of what to do other than be touched. It certainly felt good wherever Ruby touched and caressed. She felt goosebumps form and Weiss desperately hoped she remembered to put on deodorant as her right arm was raised and the pit down then along the side of her torso was prodded.

“R-ruby…” Weiss sighed as her arm was lowered and she felt hands moving in a gentle circle along her stomach. “W-what are…*oh*” She shuddered and gasped from how Ruby pressed against her just under her navel. Weiss clasped her hand to her mouth, but it seemed Ruby didn’t care what she achieved. While one hand continued to trace along her torso, another returned to her neck. Ruby’s eyes flicked between the two areas, directing her efforts still after some unseen thing.

Weiss felt her left thigh the subject of Ruby’s ministrations from her right hand, and her earlobe from Ruby’s left. The Schnee heiress could only imagine how red her face was when Ruby brought her face close to hers. She felt her chin press down on her shoulder and roll around, massaging it, making her melt; fingers firmly circling the center of her back making her stomach tense; a hand grasped firmly around her buttocks sent a shock up her spine; a soft bit of air blown into her ear pushed Weiss over the edge and she clenched her eyes tight and reflexively wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby to let out a piercing scream until all energy left her body.

Ruby snapped back in pain from the sudden scream, but she held onto her now-listless partner, confused and unsure what happened. “Weiss? WEISS?! Are you ok? Speak to me!” Ruby was so entranced at dealing with the glowing lights she hadn’t a clue what happened to make Weiss go limp in her arms. With a bit of effort, and ringing in her ears, Ruby tossed the glasses away so she could better focus on carrying Weiss over to her bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY "touching" puns. So many I could've used, but didn't want to get bogged down.


End file.
